


somebody said you got a new friend

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: A lot of background relationships and past relationships mentioned, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: Tasha appears with Patterson at Allie's birthday





	somebody said you got a new friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is HUGELY inspired by the episode of the webseries "strangers" that trieste is in. So thank you, luca, for showing me that gem.
> 
> I don't really know what's going on in here but it was fun to write when it wasn't being a pain in the ass... I'm sorry of this is terrible
> 
> As for that one background relationship... I couldn't resist the temptation...

If someone had told Allie 10 years ago that her best friend - and girlfriend back then - would one day bring the biggest nerd to her birthday party and would introduce her as her girlfriend, she'd have laughed in their face.

If they had told her 5 years ago, she'd have been surprised but wouldn't have called it impossible.

Now, she can only say "it's about damn time".

The first time Allie met Patterson, 6 years ago, she instantly knew there was something. And by something, she meant that Tasha was clearly into the blonde. She told her about it but she brushed it off as "admiration". Allie still teases her about that once a week.

It took Tasha a year to admit she was attracted to her. It took her two more to admit she was head over heels in love with Patterson.

It was only a year ago, though, that Allie realized the feelings were mutual. It was in the way Patterson looked at Allie when she hugged Tasha. It was in the frown that appeared in her face when she made Tasha laugh. It was in the way her face softened when Tasha smiled at her. It was in the way they gravitated towards each other. Tasha didn't believe her and Allie couldn't help but tell her she was right, Patterson probably just felt _admiration_ for her.

* * *

"She hates me."

"She doesn't."

"Tash, I can't go. Trust me, she hates me. You weren't here the last time she was here."

"Babe, she doesn't hate you. She's just... intense... She gets pretty protective when she thinks someone's gonna hurt me, and well, back then we thought you were straight..."

"I still think she hates me."

* * *

Tasha and Patterson are the last ones to arrive. The first one is Lana, but, to be fair, she was there a day earlier to help her and Connie with preparations and the kid. The second ones are Kurt and Jane, who arrive arguing about the GPS. After them, comes Nas, because much to Weller's shock, sharing an ex brought them closer than expected. Allie thinks she sees a weird look between Nas and Lana, and when she asks them if they know each other, both of them say they don't instantly. That's even weirder, but when the bell rings again, she lets it go. To Allie's surprise, Rich is at the door and she's still wondering who invited him or how he even found out she was having a party. Some minutes later, Tasha is at the door.

Tasha had told her she was bringing someone to the party, but she didn't tell her who, so when she opens the door and finds her best friend holding Patterson's hand, her first reaction is a gasp followed by a loud "finally!" that makes Tasha blush.

Her second reaction is a frown and an offended "why didn't you tell me?!".

* * *

A couple of hours into the party, Allie finds Patterson alone in the kitchen and she can't waste the opportunity. She closes the door behind her and approaches the blonde. "Hey."

Patterson jumps in place and Allie can't deny she's a little pleased with herself while also confused cause she definitely wasn't being quiet when she closed the door. She turns around slowly, eyes wide. She looks terrified and Allie feels herself smirk. Hell yeah, she should be scared.

"H-hi..." She stutters before clearing her throat awkwardly.

Allie walks around her, picks up an apple and a knife and leans back against the counter to face Patterson, who has been watching her, frozen in place. She waits a little longer before speaking, enjoying the torture she's putting Patterson through just a little bit longer, cutting a piece of the apple and eating it. "So... You and Tasha, uh?" she starts, twirling the knife around.

"Yep."

"You're good for her, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

Patterson sighs in relief, the tension in her shoulders dissipating, her lips turning up. "Tha--"

"But if you ever break her heart, I'll find you and I'll make you wish you had never been born." Patterson gapes at her. "Understood?" Allie asks, eyebrow raised.

"Got it," she mumbles.

"Good," she says, giving her a sweet genuine smile. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

"Has anyone seen Allie?" Tasha asks, entering the living room after not finding the birthday girl in the backyard.

"She's in the kitchen threatening your girlfriend," Rich tells her nonchalantly.

"Wha-- ALLISON!" she shouts, walking to the room right before the door opens and the woman she was looking for walks out of the kitchen, followed by Patterson.

"What's up, Natasha?" she asks, throwing a halt eaten apple at her and not waiting for an answer.

Tasha looks at Patterson for any sign of discomfort but she doesn't find any. Still she has to ask. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Patterson sighs as Tasha wraps her arms around her waist and she puts her own hand on Tasha's. "She's just intense."

Tasha groans. "What did she say?"

"I just gave her a warning," Allie interjects from the other side of the room. "But I'm pretty sure, it won't be necessary," she adds with an uncharacteristic smile directed at Patterson. Tasha frowns as she looks from one girl to the other while they share some kind of complicity.

* * *

By the end of the night they are drunk and acting like teenagers, and it's fully Rich's fault. Because somehow, they ended up playing never have I ever. It could be worse, she guesses.

It's Lana's turn and she's probably the most sober person in the room. She always had a high tolerance for alcohol. "Never have I ever changed my name."

Jane and Rich take a shot while the latter grumbles something about Allie and Tasha's friend being against him. To everyone's surprise, Nas also takes a shot. In any other moment, Allie would have thought about the intensity of the look Lana and Nas share, but, right now, she's too drunk to even notice them.

"Never have I ever had a threesome!" Rich chimes in. When everyone looks at him in disbelief, he adds "okay, I have, but I need to know!" and he drinks his shot, looking expectantly at the rest.

Allie rolls her eyes before her gaze lands on Tasha, who, as soon as their eyes meet, starts giggling into Patterson's shoulder, since the blonde has migrated to sitting on her lap, and then on Lana, whose cheeks have turned a deep red not caused by alcohol.

Smirking, she drinks her shot and watches as the other two women take theirs. Patterson looks at Tasha agape, but nothing can compare to Rich's excitement. His mouth and his eyes are wide awake and his gaze shifts around the three women so fast that he feels a little dizzy.

"Never have I ever had a baby."

("Lana?")

"Never have I ever been in jail."

("You are all so boring.")

"Never have I ever waited more than 5 years to make a move on a woman."

("Asshole.")

("You love me.")

("No, I don't.")

"Never have I ever kissed a man and liked it."

("Would it be rude if I drank with my ex being here?") 

("Yes.")

("Do it.")

"Never have I ever been part of a terrorist organization."

("That's a low blow.")

"Never have I ever kissed a guy."

("Tasha?!") 

("He kissed me!")

("Hey, Weller, wanna change that?")

"Never have I ever kissed a girl."

("Should I drink for every girl I've kissed?")

("Do you wanna die?")

("It's not been _that_ many!")

("Yes, it has.")

"Never have I ever had sex in the changing room of a shop," Lana says, pointedly looking at Allie and Tasha.

Allie purses her lips, trying and failing to hold a smirk, as Tasha bites hers, a laugh escaping her when their eyes meet and before they both reach for their drinks and click them before drinking its content. Patterson's hold on Tasha tightens.

"So going back to that threesome," Rich starts, seeing as it's his turn again. "Although, the story about the changing room sounds interesting too..."

* * *

"So, uh," Patterson clears her throat. "You and Allie? Is that like... Did you date or do you have threesomes and changing room sex with all your friends?" she asks, readjusting her position under Tasha as they lay in bed. She hates the way she sounds, but _why did she not know about this?!_ They've been friends for ages and Tasha never once mentioned Allie in that way.

The brunette shifts her head to look up at Patterson. "No, um, we dated," she says slowly, nodding. She watches Patterson for every reaction, unsure how she's gonna take it.

"Right."

"Are you jealous?"

"No!" she answers way too fast to be believable. "No. I just..." She shifts again, forcing Tasha to sit up and doing the same thing. "You never said anything," she explains, biting the inside of her lip and avoiding Tasha's eyes.

Tasha ducks her head to try to find her eyes and, when she can't, she cups Patterson's cheek and moves her chin up until she's looking at her. "I guess... being my ex is the least important part about my relationship with Allie. It never really came up... You know, she's... my best friend," she shrugs.

"Your best friend that you used to date," Patterson says, tilting her head.

With a tiny smirk dancing in her lips, Tasha leans in until she's inches away from Patterson. "My best friend who is very married and who has nothing on the woman I spent more than 5 years in love with and for whom I'd wait all my life," she whispers before closing the gap and kissing her briefly. "That's you, by the way," she adds, making the blonde laugh and kissing her again.

"Is there anyone else I should know about?"

Tasha leans back slightly to think for a few seconds. "Oh. Brianna. But that was like two dates and a few months of meaningless sex..."

"Brianna? As in..."

"Yep."

"Oh my god..." She sighs, lying back down and bringing Tasha with her.

"What about you? Anyone you haven't told me about?" Tasha asks jokingly, but when Patterson starts to blush, she gasps, leaning on her elbow. "Oh my god, there is! Who?"

"No one."

"Come on! I told you mine."

"Are those all?"

"Don't change the subject. I'll tell you someone else I've kissed of you tell me who it is."

Patterson groans. "Carla," she mumbles.

"Who?..."

"Waitress at Mike's."

"Oh. OH... She's hot." 

"Yeah..." Patterson says as Tasha leans back down over her chest. "So who else have you kissed?"

"Blake, she mumbles.

Patterson frowns. _Who the hell is B--_ "CRAWFORD?!"


End file.
